Vows of Love
by Laura15
Summary: Carby fuzz...ITS A WEDDING!!! Stand alone though in script form but hopefully good! Please read and review. This was written while ago so please be kind! 2nd fanfic written


Hey there! Well this is a stand alone that I wrote like ages ago and I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think ok!! So in other words REVIEW!! I also released this on the channel4 forum so…… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Carter or Abby or the others apart from Lucy!! But it is my birthday soon……………

_Facts: Erm Abby and Carter have a kid called Lucy!! And they are getting married…Maggie and Abby are also okay now and Eric hasn't got bi-polar._

_One more thing:  Hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE_

(Abby is at her apartment with her mom, Susan and Jing-Mai)

S: Abby wake up it's you wedding day come on get your ass out of bed

A: (groggily) What time is it?

S: 7:30 come on.

A: 7:30 you must be joking I'm not getting married till 12 let me sleep

S: You need a shower, your hair and make-up doing, you need to get in your dress and you need to dress Lucy but I can do that, anyway just get out of bed I have made coffee and breakfast

A: Are you all here?

S: Yep

A: Then I hate you all for getting me up

S: I'm sure we can live with that

(Abby slings herself out of bed and into the shower)

(Cut to Gammas house (mansion) where Carter, BENTON, Eric and DAVE are)

B: Is Carter out of bed yet?

D: Like I know

B: Go and check he can't be late for his own wedding you know

C: I'm up 

E: Nervous?

C: No

D: Okay then something is wrong with you man

C: I'm cool I'm getting married to the woman that I love, the mother of my beautiful daughter why on earth would I be nervous?

E: See this man loves my sister I have no reason to harm him. Plus I think he will make a brill brother in law.

C: Thanks I think…anyway better hit the shower don't want a bad whiff coming of me!

D: Already done man, morning breath!

C: Shut it Dave

(Carter heads of to the shower)

(Cut back to Abby's apartment)

A: Mom is Lucy dressed yet?

M: No I don't know where you put her outfit

A: On the side dresser it's the creamy coloured one

M: With the mini sheep on the bottom?

A: Lambs yeah that's the one

J: Abby come and have you hair and make up done before you put on your dress

A: I was planning to

(Abby goes into the kitchen where Jing-Mai and Susan are getting their hair and make-up done)

S: Good morning

A: Morning what's for breakfast?

J: Ermmm toast and this jam stuff

A: That's not jam I don't think so anyway.

S: Ooops I'm gonna be ill then!!

A: You better not! I can't have just one bridesmaid!

J: Yeah I'm not walking down on my own not with Pratt looking at me with his tongue sticking out.

S: Oh yeah what's the deal with you and Pratt

A: Come on spill

J: Nothing really were just good friends

A: Very very good friends

J: Shut up

(Maggie walks in with Lucy in her arms.

Lucy is wearing a little cream dress that like puffs out at the bottom (you know the ones) with 5 little lambs at the bottom she has a mini head band on its a cream one)

A: There's my little angel oh doesn't she look pretty.

L: 'gurgle gurgle'

A: Do you want some breakfast Lucy?

L: 'gurgle gurgle'

A: I take that as a yes, mom would you feed her whilst I have this done?

M: Yeah sure I don't mind

(Cut to Carters again)

C: I wish Mark was here

B: Yeah so do I

D: How come I was never told about Mark till after the funeral?

C: We couldn't find you

E: Who's Mark?

C: A very dear friend of ours who died a few months ago actually nearly a year ago now

B: You know what he would of said to ya Carter 'You lucky git'

C: Yeah (Carter grabs his coffee mug) To Mark

Everyone: To Mark

C: Better go and get dressed

D: Yep can't have you hanging around in that dressing gown thing all day know can we?

C: No

(Carter goes of to put on his black Armani (soz cant spell) suit on with that funny neck tie thingy you know the ones where u stick a little pin through it)

(Cut to Abby's apartment TIME TO DESCRIBE THE DRESS)

S: Are you ready yet?

J: Yeah hurry up its already 11:30 we have to be at the church for 12

A: I'm ready I'm just putting this shoe on

S: Well hurry up then

A: Done

(Abby walks through the door in a: creamy coloured silk dress that had a diamond beaded bodice/buster, the trail had diamonds on the bottom leading up to the back. The bottom half of the dress puffed out a little but not to much as that would make her look like a blancmange but enough to make her look beautiful and elegant, it had diamonds on the bottom around the rim and going up the skirt to the top getting slightly less in numbers as it went up. She had cream coloured heals on. Her hair is curled on top of her head in a bun type thing with strands hanging down on either side, to top it of a diamond tiara with a detachable vial) (Hope that's okay with you guys who are reading)

S: Wow you look gorgeous wow

J: If I were a guy I would say you looked hot

A: I think there was a compliment somewhere

(They all laugh)

A: So do you think that Carter will like it?

Everyone apart from Abby: Yes

(Cut to Carter)

C: Benton you got the rings?

B: Yep

C: Dave you got the vows?

D: Yep but I don't see the point in writing them yourselves just let the vicar do it that's what I say

C: That's you though. Abby and me didn't want the vicar to do the traditional vows anyway I thinks it's more romantic.

E: Yeah it is and Abby will love yours John

C: Eric how many times do I have to tell you call me Carter everyone else does!

E: Fine 'Carter'

(Carter smirks)

B: Right then we had better get you to the church

D: How ya feeling now?

C: Great

(Cut to Abby)

A: Susan you got the flowers?

S: Yes

A: Jing-Mai you got my vows?

J: To right I do

A: Mom you got Lucy

M: Gurgling as ever

A: Right then we are all set I think

S: You think or you know?

A: I know

M: Ya nervous darlin?

A: For the first time in ages no I'm not I'm happy!

(Cut to the church where Carter is stood at the alter bit talking to Weaver and Chuny)

W: Looking forward to it Carter?

C: You bet I am. I am marrying the most beautiful person I know

Ch: Don't make me sick before you kiss

C: (chuckles) I won't Chuny I promise

(Cut to Abby outside the church)

M: No going back now Abby are you ready?

A: What if he says no and runs away? What if he doesn't love me anymore?

S: Shut up Abby, Carter is besotted with you, every time you walk into a room his eyes light up; every time you walk past him in the corridor his eyes follow you. I have never known a man so in love with someone before it's sick but cute!

J: Plus if he tries to run away we'll kick his ass!!!

A: (Abby chuckles) Thanks guys

M: Right then Lucy and me better had go in and get your brother to come and give you away okay?

A: Okay

(Maggie and Lucy walk into the church Carter looks at them and know it's time)

C: (whispers to Benton) Doesn't Lucy look gorgeous in that little dress Abby picked it out the other day when we went shopping.

B:  (whispers to Carter) You aren't going to be one of those men who forever talks about their kids are you?

C: And why not?

B: No reason

M: Eric you better get your ass outside before Abby freezes to death

E: Okay mom

(Eric runs down the aisle to the outside where Abby is waiting)

E: (stops in mid run) Wow you look gorgeous if you weren't my sister I would marry you myself!

A: Ewwww shut up!

E: (laughing) What can't I say my sister looks hot?!

A: No!! Just get me inside so I can marry Carter

E: Is she this persistent at work?

S+J: Always

(Eric takes Abby's arm and starts to lead her into the church then the wedding bells start to ring)

E: Ready?

A: Ready as I will ever be.

(Abby starts to walk down the aisle everyone is staring at her then she notices Carter at the top with a huge grin on his face and his mouth open)

_A: Wow I'm gonna get married to the man that I have loved for years YES_

E: There ya go sis have fun

A: (whispers to Carter) You had better close you mouth before you start to drool

C: I'm sorry but you look amazingly beautiful

A: Thanks

Vicar: Ladies and gentlemen today we are here to witness the marriage of Jonathan Truman Carter III and Abigail Lockhart. It is now time for your vows to be read. 

C: Thanks…. I Jonathan Truman Carter III truly and honestly want to marry you Abby. For many years since you started I wanted to be yours and you to be mine, and now my wishes have come true, but they are even better than I ever wished them to be. You will be mine for eternity; you are my true love and always will be. I will look after you through everything that you do good or bad, I will be strong for you whenever you feel lonely or sad and I will, love you no matter how hard life gets I will be there for you. And I hope that you will return the favour, as it may seem. I love you Abigail Lockhart always have done and always will do.

A: (In a teary voice) Of course I will Carter

V: Abigail 

A: Thanks…. (Still in a teary voice) I Abigail Lockhart wish to marry you Carter. When I first met you I personally felt something towards you and as our friendship grew I felt it more and more each day. Ever since then I have wanted to be yours, to be held in your arms and to have been told that ever thing would be all right and know that will happen forever. Through everything that you go through I will be there, through every feeling that you have I will feel it to, though every happy moment I will be happy to, through every sad moment I will be sad to, through everything I will do it to. No matter how tough life gets or how strong our emotions lie I want to be with you. I love you more than anything in the world and that will never change no matter what. So will you marry me?

C: (Teary voice only noticeable to Abby) Try and stop me

V: Rings please

(Benton and Jin-Mai step forward and give the rings to Abby and Carter)

C: With this ring I give you my love for eternity

(He places the rings on Abby's finger)

A: With this ring I give you my love for eternity

(She places the ring on Carters finger)

V: Unless nobody wants you two to get married…(Silence) In that case I pronounce you husband and wife.

(EVERYONE CLAPS AND CHEERS)

V: You may now kiss the bride

(Carter lifts the vial and kisses Abby with more love than ever)

A: I guess were married now how does it feel?

C: Brilliant never better you?

A: Same

M: MY BABY GOT MARRIEDDDDDDDD

(Maggie brings Abby and Carter into a huge hug)

A: Mom you're squashing us!

M: Sorry I'm just so happy for the two of you

S: Finally you two have tied the knot

(Abby and Carter just smile (huge smiles by the way))

S: Come here (Susan pulls them into a hug)

E: Well-done sis here have you daughter she has made an awful smell (passes Lucy to Abby)

(Eric shakes Carters hand and congratulates him)

M: Here let me take Lucy you two want some alone time I will meet you back at the apartment okay?

A: Thanks mom

C: Yeah thanks Maggie

M: John call me mom you might as well 

(Maggie walks off with Eric and Lucy)

(After everyone has said congratulations they head to the wedding car)

C: Wow what a great day

A: Hey the day hasn't finished yet remember that

C: (lifts his eyebrows) No it isn't is it Mrs Carter

A: Oh I like the sound of that

C: What the Mrs Carter bit or no it isn't?

A: Both

C: I love the dress by the way

A: I knew you would

C: But I would like it better off!!

A: CARTER!!! (they both laugh)

(They both kiss passionately)

(The driver drives off carrying the newly weds in the back) 

Well then I hope you enjoyed that……… please review as all reviews are good reviews to me anyway.

_Sorry if it was crap but I wrote it a very long time ago and have only just found it so there!!_

_THANKS FOR READING_

_Love Laura _

_xxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
